1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier, printer, facsimile apparatus, a multiplex machine thereof or similar image forming apparatus and more particularly to a fixing device included in an image forming apparatus for fixing a toner image on a recording medium with heat.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus includes a fixing device configured to fix a toner image formed on a sheet or recording medium with heating means. It is a common practice with the image forming apparatus to feed power to the fixing device from a main or an auxiliary power supply. An image forming apparatus provided with a main and an auxiliary power supply is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-66926 (pages 2-4, FIG. 1), 10-282821 (pages 2-3, FIG. 1) and 2002-174988 (pages 2-4, FIG. 1).
However, the problem with the conventional fixing devices is that the drop of fixing temperature to occur during continuous fixation cannot be sufficiently coped with.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-315567.